


cupid

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, F/M, Happy Ending, Injury, Minor Injuries, Post-Break Up, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy's not gonna lie. She might have panicked a little when she got the call.  But after she's sure Bucky's okay, she has to wonder why she's still his emergency contact even though they broke up months ago...





	cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinpeiHolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpeiHolic/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
>  

“Is he okay?” Darcy asked, pushing past Steve and into the very crowded medical exam room.  

Dr. Cho snorted out something that sounded like a laugh.  

“That’ll be enough out of you…” Bucky muttered, folding his arms over his chest.  Or doing the best he could when he was rolled over on his side and wearing what was likely a backless hospital gown.  

Darcy raised her eyebrows. “Me or Dr. Cho?”  

“Both of ya…” he groused, knitting his brow as he stared purposefully  _not_  at Darcy. “And Steve too.”  

There was another snort of laughter from behind her. Steve was also laughing. Steve was also a loudmouth. If she was getting anything out of anyone, it was Cap. She rounded on him. “What happened? I heard he got shot. Got a text on my phone. Since I’m apparently still Sarge’s emergency contact.”  

“Friendly fire,” Steve informed her, between snickers.  

“Friendly fire? Who shot him? Not Tony, or he’d be in numerous grumpy bits. Looks like he’s fairly intact…”  

“He’s also over here, in the same room, wishing you’d include  _him_  in the conversation.” Bucky grumped from the exam table.  

Darcy turned briefly to glare at him over her shoulder. “I believe you told me you’d had enough of me.”  

“I have, you can go now.” He pressed his lips together, glaring back at her. Pointedly.  

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t know how you expect me  _not_  to run down here when I get the text from FRIDAY. Doesn’t matter that we broke up, BuckyBear, I still worry about you.”

“Well, don’t.”  

She scoffed. “Like you don’t worry about me. You never changed your emergency contact, so…”  

He was silent for a moment. “I’m not the one on trial here.”  

“You’re right, Steve is. Spill it, Spangles. Who shot him and where? And why is it funny?”  

“He was shot by Cupid,” Natasha quipped from the doorway.  

“Hey, what gives?” Bucky asked. “You’re letting everyone in here now, Helen?”

Dr. Cho made some indeterminate sound and waved her hand vaguely as if to imply she didn’t really care  _who_  came in.  

“Cupid?” Darcy asked, frowning in half-confusion. “Wait.  Oh my gosh…” she turned back towards Bucky. “Cupid is  _Clint’s_  codename.  _Clint_  shot you? With an arrow?”  

“In the ass…” Natasha finished, smirking in Bucky’s direction.  

Darcy covered her mouth to hide her wide grin. It wasn’t funny enough to laugh at, but it was still somewhat comical. She’d probably laugh later.  

“Thanks, Nat. Thanks a lot,” Bucky grumbled. “Can we just… take me to the cradle already, Helen?”  

“I’m still inputting your information. There’s no rush, you’re not bleeding anymore…”  

“I have an arrow in my ass, Doc.”  

Darcy gasped. “It’s still  _there_?”  

“Less than two minutes, Sergeant Barnes,” Helen assured him. “In the meantime, everyone out… unless…” Her hand came to rest on Darcy’s arm. “Darcy’s still your emergency contact, do you want her to stay? Hold your hand while I remove the arrow?”  

Darcy started to scoff but choked it back when Bucky nodded. Tersely. Twice. “If Darcy doesn’t mind… since she’s already here and all…”  

Her eyebrows shot up past her forehead and fluttered away without her. She was about to josh him again for not taking her name off his forms, but there was something in the way he looked at her that made her stop. “I don’t mind, no…”  

Natasha hummed something under her breath and Steve shushed her, pushing her out the door. “Take care of him, Dr. Cho…” He paused for a moment. “Darcy.”  

“I’ll take better care of him than you do, Mr. I-don’t-need-a-parachute…” Darcy countered.  

“Touche,” Steve muttered, leaving by way of the open door. He closed it behind them.  

Darcy crossed the floor on jelly-legs, pulling up a spare rolly-stool and sitting down on it. She held out her hand and Bucky took it. “You owe me, Buck.”  

“I owe you for more than just this,” he said, wincing as Cho rolled him over onto his stomach, moving the gown aside.

She’d been talking about an explanation. Maybe another rehashing of their break-up. Because they both knew there were still feelings there. It had been months and neither of them was dating anyone else.  

Hell, he was still  _her_ emergency contact as well.  

He was trying to twist around and look over his shoulder, so Darcy did the only thing she could think to do, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his.  "Just look at me, don’t look at what’s going on back there. Tell me what you think you owe me for.“    

He winced, grunting and gripping her hand tightly with his. "You know as well as I do. I owe you because I’m a grumpy jerk who didn’t deserve you when we were a thing and I don’t deserve ya now.”  

She shook her head. “Nah. I don’t buy it.”  

“What?” he asked, dropping his head and swearing amidst a slew of apologies from Dr. Cho.  

“I don’t buy it. You not deserving me. I’m a big girl. You know that. That’s not what you owe me.”  

“Fine, what do I owe you, Smarty-Pants?”  

“I think we both owe it to  _each other_  to try this again.”  

“Oh really?” he winced as Dr. Cho finally pulled out the arrow.  

“Yep. Tell me I’m wrong, Buck.”  

He exhaled in relief, his head dropping down onto his forearm as Helen wheeled over the apparatus that would start knitting his skin back together. “You ain’t been wrong a day in your life, doll.”

“Oh really?” she scoffed. “Tell me why it took a literal  _Cupid’s arrow_  to get us back together then?”  

“Never said you weren’t stubborn.”  

She shot him a look. “If you weren’t getting something knit back together right now, I’d swat you for that.”

“How about you just kiss me instead? Prove me wrong?” His grin was infectious. Lethal. “I promise I’ll let you swat me all you want when I’m fixed.” He glanced back once more at the injury. “Try out the new goods?”  

She leaned down and kissed the smirk off his face. Which was saying something. That smirk was pretty much a permanent fixture. 


End file.
